


Where Did Everybody Go?

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [14]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Just little snipped of an idea I had a while ago, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, i thought this would hurt more, its sad but it’s chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: An abandoned Alice struggles with her memory.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where Did Everybody Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer but I felt this ended on a good note with a lot of questions, just what I wanted haha! Enjoy!
> 
> No. 8 - Where did everybody go?  
> Abandoned | Isolation

No. 8 - Where did everybody go?

 ~~“Don’t Say Goodbye”~~ | Abandoned | Isolation

The dripping sound of water was almost deafening. In the nearly empty room, except for the body crawled on the bed by the corner, that, and the erratic breathing, were the only audible noises in a hole of emptiness. There wasn’t much light either, as the only window was far too high on the wall and equally too small. It wasn’t uncommon for such facilities to withhold a place like that, for controlling their most challenging patients, which she, the figure that trembled still—a result of the intense treatment she had been undergoing, had present to be one.

Mary Alice Brandon wasn’t, contrary to now common belief, a challenging being. She was spirituous and full of life, not a difficult patient.

Her late mother had, for long, described her as a wild soul. Way beyond what people expected of her, a mind so ahead of her own time. And perhaps that had been the very reason for her doom—seeing ahead of her own time.

All that was gone now. The joy, the visions, her mind, her mother.

Alice was all alone.

There was a pulsing difficulty for her to recall who she really was, the memories fading with every new round of shocks that waved through her soul. The visions, when they still came, made it all the more difficult to grasp what was real and whatnot. Alice remembered writing on a piece of paper, hidden somewhere in the pillow sham, of who she really was. Her fingers tapped around anxious, but it wasn’t there anymore.

Desperation hit her as she cried. How would she know now?

She was uncertain how long she was kept in the darkroom, but it was long enough for her body to feel weakened, her limbs unable to move. There we rats in the room, she could hear their little squeak. The woman was starved to the point she considered doing the unthinkable. Alice was terrified of them, though. She wouldn’t step foot on the floor, afraid of an attack from the rodents. When she so much moves on the cot, it was to sit up and hope that the door would be open.

It wasn’t for days, her muscles weakening every time more. Alice began to question whether they had forgotten her there. But who were they? She couldn’t remember any longer how she ended up there, abandoned. Perhaps she had brought this upon herself? At least the shocks had ceased. She was left there to die undignified and alone, nothing felt worse than that. But at least the shocks had stopped.

The door opened one day when Alice was asleep, her body too weak to keep her awake for too many hours. But her eyes opened in the hope of facing her savior. She hadn’t seen a person in so long, and the towering blonde figure felt like an angel bringing light to the room.

She wanted to thank him, but her voice was too weak.

You’ve kept me waiting a long time... She imagined as the stranger swept her up into his arms. Alice wept, her weakened limbs aching.

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” His accent was southern, warm against her cheek. Yet, his lips felt cold against her skin. Arms were pools of chill involving her. But Alice had never felt such sheer calm, and hope, as her eyes sunk into what felt would be a peaceful death.

When her eyes opened again, the woman was filled with a striking vision. A blonde angel, golden curls that shaped his pale face, smiling down at her.

“Alice.” His lips barely moved, but somehow she heard him sound and clear. That was her; he was telling the woman her name. Her soul filled with the most sublime joy, for she knew the man was her mate—and she would be forever grateful. Alice had no clue as to why, but she would always be grateful to the man. Who was he, though? Who was she?

She was brought to the present, hoping the answers would befall. But she was alone again, sitting between the woods.

Where had everybody gone?


End file.
